1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a plated ABS resin molded part and to an ABS resin molded part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an injection molded part of an ABS resin has been widely used in electronic and electric equipment, and various kinds of plated part manufacturing methods have been proposed (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5-59587 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5-230276). In particular, with greater demands for miniaturization, cost reduction, and so on to the electronic equipment in recent years, there have been great demands for a reduction in the thickness of plating because an increase in the time taken for the plating process, which is in proportion to the thickness of plating, causes higher cost.
However, when thin film is plated on an injection molded part of an ABS resin having a thick walled part and a thin walled part adjoining with each other, there is a problem of uneven plating, especially in the thin walled part. Accordingly, in order to improve the yield of the part in such a case, the thickness of plating has to be large to a certain extent in actual conditions.
Note that Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5-59587 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5-230276 disclose techniques of improving plating adhesiveness and so on, however, they do not describe reducing uneven plating on the material surface of the ABS resin molded part having the thick walled part and the thin walled part adjoining with each other.